


First Kiss

by AltecNovas



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved, ZaSr, i picture it soft and i ache....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltecNovas/pseuds/AltecNovas
Summary: Skoodge and Zim sit on the couch cuddling, and it leads to their first kiss. And their second. And their third.





	First Kiss

“OOOO THOSE... _ INSOLENT  _ HUMAN-WORMS! THEY THINK THEY ARE  _ SOOOOOO _ FUNNY!” Zim slammed open the door to his house and stormed in. Skoodge had been cleaning up the base and had just finished when Zim came in. 

“Zim? Hey, what’s wrong?” He stepped into the living room and dusted himself off.

“THOSE PATHETIC WORM-BABIES TRIED TO!  _ HUUUUUUUMILIATE ZIM _ ! IN THAT WRETCHED SCH-KOOL!” He stomped around the room, throwing his disguise off.

“What’d they do to do?” Skoodge asked. He walked over to the couch and hopped up on it. 

“THEY HIT ME WITH THOSE,  ** _EOOOOUGH_ ** \- AWFUL, RUBBER BALLS DURING HELL-TIME!” He meant P.E.

“ZIIIIM. ZIM WILL HAVE HIS  _ REVENGE! _ ” He shouted up to the ceiling, but then dropped back down and rubbed his head. “...AFTER THE HEADACHE GOES AWAY.” 

“Oh Zim… I’m sorry they did that.” Skoodge frowned. He knew that Zim (and Dib) were usually picked on by the other students. But, he knew Zim! And he knew Zim always had a plan for anyone who wronged him.

“SKOODGE!” Zim put his hands on his hips, and stood in front of the couch.

“Yes?” Skoodged tilted his head.

“I HAVE A REQUEST.”

Skoodge smiled and put a hand to his cheek. “Alright, shoot.”

“CAN ZIM HAVE. THE  _ CUDDLES? _ ” He wiggled his fingers when he said the word “cuddles”, it was something Zim did for emphasis.

Skoodge laughed a bit. “Of course, bug. You don’t have to as-”

“PERFECT!” Zim immediately began to crawl up the couch and onto Skoodge’s lap. He held out his arms wide. Skoodge knew what that meant, so he wrapped his arms around the smaller Irken. Zim smiled and wiggled his antenna happily.

Skoodge moved one of his hands up, and began to pet Zim’s head. Zim closed his eyes, and started to purr. It sounded like a mix of a housecat purring and a cricket chirping. Either way, it was a  _ very  _ good noise. Because it meant Zim was happy. And if Zim was happy, then Skoodge was happy.

The large Irken caught himself staring lovingly at Zim. He pressed his forehead against his partner’s, and let his eyelids close. Zim wiggled his feet and antenna excitedly, and purred even louder. The two of them sat there: Skoodge was petting Zim, and Zim responding by kneading into Skoodge’s chest. 

After a while, Skoodge had stopped petting Zim, which caused the smaller Irken to grunt in displeasure. He blinked up at Skoodge to see why he had stopped. His eyes met Skoodge, who was just staring at him. Zim felt his cheeks heat up under Skoodge’s stare. They both just gazed at each other with half-lidded eyes. 

Skoodge leaned in close and felt the heat coming off of Zim’s face. They both closed their eyes again, and Zim reached up and clutched onto Skoodge’s shirt. He let out a shaky breath, and Skoodge felt it hit his lips.

_ I could do it right now. I could kiss him RIGHT NOW. Nothing can stop me, I can just- _

Skoodge suddenly pushed away from Zim, his face completely flushed. His breathing was shaky.

“WH. WHY DID YOU PULL AWAY?” Zim looked confused, but just as annoyed. His cheeks were still bright.

“I-I…” Skoodge looked away. Why  _ did _ he pull away? “I’m sorry Zim, I just…” 

“DID...DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?” 

“No!” He turned back and took a hold of Zim’s hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong!”

Skoodge sighed and looked down at their intertwined hands. “Zim…” He gently squeezed the other Irken’s hands and brought them up to his lips. “I just… got scared, that maybe you didn’t want me to… to.”

“WELL YOU WERE WRONG!” 

“Huh?” Skoodge looked back up.

“ZIM WANTS TO… TO K-...” He scrunched his face and looked away in embarrassment. This was gonna be a hard word to say for him.

“KIII- EUUURGH...ZZZZZZZ!!  ** _AUGH! ZIM WANTS TO KISS YOUR DUMB CUTE FACE!_ ** ” He yelled. Skoodge stared at him slack jawed, but then slowly started to smile.

“Y-You do?” He sputtered out.

“ ** _YE_ ** -” Zim stopped and cleared his throat. “...Yes.” 

He looked away, then looked back, and then looked away again. 

“Zim…” Skoodge pulled Zim into his arms and held him close. Zim immediately clung back, burying his face into the larger Irken’s shoulder. When they both pulled away, their eyes met. Both of their faces were shades darker than normal, both of them were  _ incredibly _ nervous. Skoodge put his forehead against Zim’s and closed his eyes. Zim pushed back, and couldn’t help but purr again.

Skoodge felt himself get shaky as he leaned closer to Zim. Zim felt the heat radiating off of Skoodge’s skin, his breath tickling his face. And then…

Skoodge pressed his lips against Zim’s, in such a gentle manner. He was so soft about it. But Zim - being Zim - he pulled on Skoodge’s shirt and pressed into the kiss more. Zim felt so many things swirling inside of him. So many emotions, so many… Things! He felt how soft Skoodge’s lips were, how warm, and how sweet they tasted. It was almost intoxicatingly sweet. 

When the two pulled apart, Zim snapped open his eyes in shock. He didn’t say a word. Neither of them did. Skoodge put his hands up to his lips, still processing what just happened. 

“I-I can’t believe I- I can’t believe WE…” Skoodge smiled and was about to say something when he saw Zim crying. His smile immediately dropped, and he started to panic.

“Z-Zim? What’s, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did- Did I do something wrong?”

Zim shook his head and aggressively tried to rub away the tears. 

“I- I-” He hiccuped and immediately threw himself into Skoodge’s arms. He sobbed loudly, though most of it was muffled by him sobbing into Skoodge’s chest. Skoodge just gently stroked his head, trying to soothe the distressed Irken. After a few minutes, Zim pushed himself back and sniffled, trying to regain his composure. 

“ZIM IS… SSSSORRY.”

“Wh- Wait why are you apologizing?” Skoodge tilted his head.

“I… I’VE NEVER FELT… THHHHINGS! LIKE THIS! ABOUT ANYONE! ZIM IS ONLY SUPPOSED TO CARE FOR  _ ZIM! _ BUT-” Zim hugged himself.

“But you make me… feel different. And I- Zim does not know how to handle so much… so much… _ grrrh! _ ” He lets out a frustrated groan and motions to all of Skoodge.

Skoodge couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Zim puffed up his cheeks. “DO NOT LAUGH AT  _ MEEEE!” _

“I’m not! I’m not!” Skoodge waved and gave Zim a loving smile. “I’m sorry, I’m just relieved. I was worried I did something wrong.”

“ _ YOU _ ! YOU DIDN’T! IT WAS-” Zim scrunched up his face again and let out a huff. “It was very nice…”

“Y-Yea… It was.” Skoodge put a hand to his cheek and smiled. It really  _ was _ nice. And the fact that Zim liked it so much was just-

“Do it again.”

“Huh?” Skoodge looked up at Zim, who was now staring intensely at Skoodge. 

Zim growled and got right up in Skoodge’s face. “DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? ZIM WANTS YOU TO DO IT AGAIN!” He was trying to be threatening, but his cheeks were still puffed up. Skoodge thought he was being absolutely adorable.

“Y-” Skoodge snorted and pulled Zim into a hug. “You’re silly, Zim. Y’know that?”

“ZIM IS NOT  _ SILLY, _ ZIM IS BEING VERY SERIOUS!” He huffed and puffed some more.

“I know you are, bug. I know.” Skoodge looked down at Zim and cupped his face gently. Zim’s antenna flattened down and he almost immediately started to purr again. “You really want me to kiss you again?” He asked.

Zim nodded and closed his eyes as Skoodge pulled Zim in for another kiss. It was still just as gentle, just as sweet as the first. And Zim  _ loved it. _ He wrapped his arms around Skoodge’s neck and pulled himself close to the large Irken’s chest. They both wanted this, they both wanted  _ each other _ . 

One kiss became two, two became four, and so on and so on. Skoodge ended up leaning back on the couch and held onto Zim’s hips. Zim was still holding onto Skoodge’s neck, and had now started to pepper the Irken with kisses. Skoodge broke out into a giggle fit, as Zim squished his cheeks and continued to smooch him. After a while, they had to take a break since they were both running out of breath. They laid on the couch together

Skoodge was smiling like an idiot. “I guess you like kisses, huh?”

“A LOT MORE THAN HAND HOLDING, YES.” Zim plopped his head against Skoodge’s chest.

They laid together like that for a while, until Zim sat up and stared at the Irken underneath him. Skoodge opened his eyes and blinked at him.

“Zim? Is everything alright?” He asked.

Zim grumbled and looked around, as if he was trying to find something. “Z-ZIM WANTS TO… TELL YOU SOMETHING…”

Skoodge moved his hands off of Zim, and propped himself up on his elbows. “Okay?” 

“I.. I.. HRNNG...I LLL...LLLLLLLLO-”

_ Wait. Wait, he wasn’t going to say the “L” word, was he?  _

Skoodge felt his pulse quicken and his throat become dry. “Z-Zim it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“ **SHUT UP I WANNA SAY IT!** ”

Skoodge closed his mouth. 

Zim took a deep breath and looked directly into Skoodge’s eyes. 

“ _ I llllove youu…” _

He had somehow managed to barely squeak the words out of his throat.

Skoodge just stared at Zim in shock. 

“W-WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO SAY IT BACK?” Zim turned his head, eyes closed and a puffed out chest. But a sniffle caused Zim to snap back and look at Skoodge. 

Tears were streaming down Skoodge’s face, and he had covered his mouth to stop any noise from escaping. Zim immediately started to panic.

“ _ WH- HUH- WHA- WHY ARE YOU CRYING _ ? Z-ZIM CAN TAKE IT BACK-”

Skoodge shook his head as hiccups began to escape from his lips. Zim felt his throat tighten up as he tried to reach out and comfort Skoodge.

“I-  _ hrrk-  _ I-!” Skoodge pulled Zim down and held him as tight as he could. He curled himself up and buried his face into Zim’s neck. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU SO- SO  _ GODDAMN  _ MUCH!” He cried out. He was sobbing and nuzzled his face into Zim’s shoulder. Zim wasn’t the best with comforting, but he didn’t want to see Skoodge cry.  _ What would Skoodge do? _

Zim took a hold of Skoodge’s wet face, and lifted it up to meet his. Skoodge blinked through the tears and looked up at Zim. Zim proceeded to bump foreheads with the other Irken. Skoodge closed his eyes and nuzzled into the bump. Zim slowly reached up and began to pet his large partner’s antenna, and got Skoodge to respond with a loud and low, rumbling purr. It actually tickled Zim’s inside, it was so loud. 

Skoodge felt Zim’s hands move down and grab a hold of his face again. He opened his eyes just in time to see Zim lean in and start kissing his face and eyes. Skoodge closed his eyes again and couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

“Z-Zim? Wh..what’re you doing?” He asked between the kisses.

“Kissing you. Now shut up and stop crying.” He continued to kiss Skoodge’s cheeks and eyelids.

Wait.

_ Oh. _

The realization basically slapped Skoodge in the face. Zim wasn’t just giving Skoodge kisses, he was trying to kiss away the tears. Skoodge felt like he could cry all over again, but that would probably just make Zim mad. Instead, Skoodge started to giggle, and wrapped his arms around Zim’s waist.

“Zim, I love you.” He opened his eyes and smiled at the Irken. “I’ve loved you for such a long time.”

Zim felt his face heat up again and he looked away. He puffed up his cheeks and started to blink rapidly. He was fighting back his own tears now. 

“ _ ZIM _ !” He started. “ZIM LOVES YOU A LOT!” 

“Yea?”

“YES.” Zim bunted against Skoodge and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, Zim grabbed Skoodges hands from his waist, and brought them up to his lips. “ _ More than you’ll ever know. _ ” He whispered, before kissing Skoodge’s knuckles.

Skoodge was ready to die at that point. He just started to giggle like a school-girl, and he nuzzled against Zim. “Well, you could always um- hehe, show me? How much you uh, l-love me?”

Zim looked up and grinned. “YOU’RE RIGHT!  _ I CAN _ !” And with that, he once again began to pepper Skoodge’s face with kisses.

. . .

Gir came home a few hours later, a slushie in his little stubby hands. He kicked the front door shut and walked past the two sleeping Irkens, who were cuddled up on the couch together. Gir stared at them for a few minutes, slurping his slushie. He coughed and wheezed a bit before walking towards the kitchen.

“I’m gon’ make WAFFLES!”


End file.
